walkingdeadfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rick Grimes (Serial TV)/Galeria
Zdjęcia - Rick Grimes Serial TV Sezon 1 Season 1 cast Andrea, lori, glenn, Dale, sophia, T-Dog, Rick, Daryl, Shane, carl.jpg 1 season 2 poster.jpg S1 Main Cast.jpg Blackberrypics 299.jpg "Days Gone Bye" DaysGone Bye - Rick droga.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick zombie stacja.png DaysGone Bye - Rick stacja 1.jpg DaysGone Bye - Rick stacja.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick na stacji.jpeg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick celuje do Summer 1.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick celuje do Summer.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick na stacji benzynowej.jpg DaysGoneBye - Rick i Shane radiowoz.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Shane i Rick w radiowozie.jpg DaysGoneBye - Rick i shane barykada.jpg DaysGoneBye - Rick i Lam.jpg WalkingDead-Glock.jpg DaysGoneBye - Leon Lam Rick.jpg DaysGoneBye - ranny Rick.jpg DaysGoneBye - ranny Rick 1.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick budzi się w szpitalu.jpg DaysGoneByse - Rick szpital lozko.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick w szpitalu.jpg DaysGoneByse - Rick po przepudzeniu.jpg DaysGoneByse - Rick po przepudzeniu 2.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick szpital korytarz.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick korytarz.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick korytarz szpital.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick szpital.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick na dziedzińcu szpitala.jpg DaysGoneByse - oboz wojskowy 2.png DaysGoneBye - Rick idzie do domu.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick na rowerze.jpg DaysGoneBye - Rick dom.jpg DaysGoneBye - Rick sypialnia.jpg DaysGoneBye - Rick salon.jpg DaysGoneBye - Rick wychodzi z domu.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick przed domem.png 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Duane, Morgan i Rick przy kolacji 2.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Morgan i Rick przy kolacji.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick, Morgan i Duane przy kolacji.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - zombie przed domem Drakow.png 1x01 DaysGoneBye - zombie przed domem Draków.jpg DaysGoneBye - Rick zombie 1a.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick zabija zombie.png DaysGoneBye - Rick zombie 1b.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick w swoim domu.jpg DaysGoneBye - Rick wraca do domu.jpg DaysGoneBye - posterunek Ricka.jpg DaysGoneBye - posterunek prysznic.jpg DaysGoneBye - Rick prysznic.jpg DaysGoneBye - posterunek skład broni.jpg DaysGoneBye - posterunek skład broni 2.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Morgan i Rick przed posterunkiem.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Duane, Morgan i Rick.jpg DaysGoneBye - posterunek Rick radiowoz.jpg DaysGoneBye - posterunek 8.png 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick zatrzymuje sie przy parku.jpg DaysGoneBye - Rick w parku.jpg DaysGoneByse - rodzina Grimes zdjęcie.png DaysGoneByse - Rick szosa.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick rusza w droge pieszo.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick siodła konia 2.png 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick siodła konia 3.png 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick siodła konia.png 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick jedzie na koniu.png 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick jedzie na koniu 2.png 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick jedzie na koniu 3.png DaysGoneBye - Atlanta 6.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick wjeżdża do Atlanty.png DaysGoneBye - Atlanta 7.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick wjeżdża do Atlanty 2.png 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick wjeżdża do Atlanty 3.png DaysGoneBye - Atlanta 8.jpg DaysGoneBye - Atlanta autobus Rick.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick w Atlancie.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick w Atlancie - wozy wojskowe.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick Atlanta.jpg DaysGoneBye - helikopter.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - stado zombie w Atlancie 2.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - stado atakuje Ricka.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick ucieka przed stadem zombie.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - zombie atakuje Rick w Atlancie.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick uciek przed zombie.png DaysGoneBye - Rick podczolgiem.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick pod czołgiem.png 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick pod czołgiem2.jpg 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick w czołgu.png 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick w czołgu2.png 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Grimes w czołgu.png 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick w czołgu5.gif 1x01 DaysGoneBye - zombie w czołgu atakuje Ricka.png 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick w czołgu 2.png 1x01 DaysGoneBye - Rick w czołgu 2.jpg "Guts" S1e2A.png Fqjcol.jpg Gqjcol.jpg Hqjcol.jpg Iqjcol.jpg Jqjcol.jpg Lqjcol.jpg Rqjcol.jpg Christoph Vogt - zombie (Guts).jpg Joe Hernandez - zombie (Guts).jpg "Tell It to the Frogs" Tell It to the Frogs.png S1E3A.jpg "Vatos" "Wildfire" Wildfire.png The-Walking-Dead-Season-1-Episode-5.jpg 20140909 162740.jpg TWD wildfire.jpg "TS-19" TS-19.png 140909 162033.jpg 6405555.jpg 0140909 162629.jpg Sezon 2 The-walking-dead waiting.jpg "What Lies Ahead" 640px-2x01-What-Lies-Ahead-the-walking-dead-26500528-1280-720.jpg MG 20140831 222836.jpg Sophia und Rick.jpg MG 20140909 163430.jpg "Bloodletting" AMC TWD Bloodletting.png "Save the Last One" "Cherokee Rose" "Chupacabra" "Secrets" AMC TWD Secrets.png "Pretty Much Dead Already" Sophiawalking.png IMG 20140831 222930.jpg Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 16.22.58.png AMC TWD Pretty Much Dead Already.png "Nebraska" AMC TWD Nebraska.png "Triggerfinger" AMC TWD Triggerfinger.png "18 Miles Out" AMC TWD 18 Miles Out.png "Judge, Jury, Executioner" "Better Angels" Episode-12-rick-shane-stab9234698562.jpg "Beside the Dying Fire" AMC TWD Beside the Dying Fire.png Sezon 3 Season 3 Cast.jpg Twds3.jpg "Seed" AMC TWD Seed.png "Sick" "Killer Within" AMC TWD Killer Within.png "Say the Word" "Hounded" Twdjudith tv02.jpg Rick Judith.png Her Jud Ric.jpg Cf7d.jpg A866.jpg 13911.jpg "When the Dead Come Knocking" AMC TWD When the Dead Come Knocking.png "Made to Suffer" "The Suicide King" 20140911 221028.jpg AMC TWD The Suicide King.png "Home" "I Ain't a Judas" AMC TWD I Ain’t a Judas.png "Clear" "Arrow on the Doorpost" "Prey" "This Sorrowful Life" "Welcome to the Tombs" Tombs.png Sezon 4 Sezon4Slider.jpg Rickmini.jpg "30 Days Without An Accident" Kein Tag ohne Unglück (28).jpg 20140911 230739.jpg 20140911 230728.jpg Def2vgr1.jpg 4ef2vgr1.jpg Season4offical.png "Infected" "Isolation" RickGrimesTWD.png "Indifference" OfficalEp4.png "Internment" "Too Far Gone" S5E3 Judith 6.jpg S5E3 Judith 4.jpg S5E3 Judith 3.jpg 503 Photo 09.png TWD-Too Far Gone.png "After" AMC TWD After.png "Claimed" "Us" "A" 640px-Rick and Beth in stairs with Judith in her arms.JPG Rick A.png 4x16 A - Rick.jpg Sezon 5 S5 Rick Outside.png Sezon5 1.jpg Sezon5-Rick.jpg S5 Rick Close-Up.png Sezon5Baner.png "No Sanctuary" 640nn.jpg "Strangers" 640g.jpg "Four Walls and a Roof" Rick-S5Ep3Crop.PNG "Crossed" AMC TWD Crossed.png "Coda" "What Happened and What's Going On" AMC TWD What Happened and What's Going On.png WHW Rick Clearing.png "Them" AMC 510 Group Moving On.png.png "The Distance" "Remember" AMC TWD Remember.png Rickporch.png "Forget" 513 Rick Party.png "Spend" Rick Grimes (Spend).png "The Walking Dead Webisodes: Cold Storage" Coldstorage-Grimes Rick Lori.jpg Coldstorage-Grimes family 2.jpg Coldstorage-Grimes family 1.jpg Coldstorage-Grimes family.jpg en:Rick Grimes (TV Series) Gallery de:Rick Grimes/Galerie es:Categoría:Imágenes_de_Rick_Grimes ru:Рик Граймс (телесериал)/галерея Kategoria:Galerie